Parallel Love
by KurtAndBlaine4EverTogether
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel are on an average hunt when they are transported to a world exactly like their's... But there are a few differences. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

For all my life, I've been so fucked with you could say I was a whore. From demons to hell, and angels to heaven, even fucking purgatory. But this was as crazy. But I'll spare you the chit chat and get right to when shit hits the fan.

Team free will, fighting demons, ganking witches, the usual. Cas seems to be alright since the angels fished him out of purgatory. I don't know why they would want rescue him. It just doesn't seem right. Heaven practically hates him so it made Dean think they had an ulterior motive.

Dean was pulled out of his train of thought by his moose of a brother. "Hey man, got some take out." Sam placed the plastic bag full of Chinese takeout. Dean perked up. He rubbed his hands together and rummage through the food.

Dean looked up to his brother, his puppy dog eyes looked hurt. "My pie?" Sam shrugged and chuckled. Sometimes, Sam thought, his brother was just like a child.

"No Dean, I didn't get pie. You know, you're going to get a heart attack if you keep eating this stuff. Even the take out is bad." Dean was about to interrupt him by the angel beat him to the punch.

"Actually Sam, though you would be correct in most cases, when I pulled Dean from hell, I had to build is body from scratch as it was not fit to just place his soul back in. So I made it so he has organs as healthy and fresh as a young child."

Dean beamed a proud smile at Cas. "Thanks Cas, I knew you were on my side." The angel sat down, with a very smug look, happy with Dean's praise. Dean opened the fried rice and piled more than he usually would just to prove a point to his brother. Then he piled sweet and sour chicken on top.

"Also Dean does need my healing frequently so I clean his arteries in the process." Dean's face was slightly red with anger and he glared at Cas, obvious embarrassment.

Sam sneered at him and took out a salad he bought for himself. A few moments later, Dean glanced over at Cas. "Hey Cas, don't you want some?" The hunter motioned to the food containers with his fork.

Cas shrugged, "My vessel does not need food to sustain itself while I'm using it."

"Cas it's not about eating, it's about enjoying. Gabriel and Balthazar ate all the time and it did nothing to them." Castiel still wasn't buying it. "Come on Cas, just try it."

"Okay Dean, I will try the food from Chinese origin." Cas loaded a small sample of everything Sam bought. Fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, teriyaki chicken, and cabbage.

The angel tentatively took a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. He glanced at Sam then Dean. Dean gave a motivating smile and urged Cas to eat it. Cas brought the fork up to his mouth and ate the chicken.

His face stay emotionless as he tested out his taste buds. Dean and Sam waited for his reaction. His eyebrows raise as he swallowed. "Not bad," Cas mumbled as he lifted another fork full to his mouth.

Dean laughed at the angel and Sam rolled his eyes. The day went well up until we were about to penetrate the vamp nest. It was around nine o'clock when they arrive at the old run down barn. They parked around a third of a mile away so they wouldn't be caught.

They took out their machetes and knives and injections of dead man's blood. "Sammy, you take the front and chop a head or two to get their attention and me and Cas will attack from the back. Got it?"

Both the boys nodded and arranged their attack. Of course is a little different than what we expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean turn the key to open the meager motel room. The stained floor and peeling floral wall paper went unnoticed by the tired hunters. Sam draped his coat over a wooden chair and Dean threw both his and Sam's duffle bag at the foot of the beds. Castiel followed the two brothers in the room. He was radiating with excitement as he once again finish a successful hunt.

Cas has been tagging along with the Winchester's for some time now. He actually is a great addition to the team. Well, is a soldier of the lord, he should know how to fight decently. He is skilled with a knife and his angelic powers do help a lot and is a good leverage in interrogation situations.

Sam plopped over onto one of the beds, burying his head into the pillows. A few minutes later, when Dean exited from the bathroom, he was sound asleep. Dean smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Cas, taking his shoes off. Dean coughed, clearing his throat, "So Cas, nice job today."

Castiel's smile gleamed, "Thank you Dean. You too did very well. And sorry I fell, intercepting your attach at the vampire." Dean's mind fluttered back to a few hours ago.

_The old barn, a few miles from the freeway, was the nest for around 8 vampires. Well, that's what they thought. It turned out to be about 20. Dean and Cas took the back entrance and Sam took the front. Thinking it would be easy, they rushed in, machetes blazing. Most of the vamps were probably not a month old, Dean thought, so they just ran straight into you, fangs emerged. _

_ When Dean was about to take down the head vamp, Castiel back right into him, causing both of them to fall over. Cas landed so his chin rested on Dean's shoulder. Castiel gripped a hand on Dean's chest, trying to push himself up. "Sorry Dean," Castiel's gravelly voice apologized. _

_ Dean's pupils dilated as he took in Castiel's appearance. Sweat glistened his skin, his body was splattered with blood and dirt but his piercing blue eyes were the main attraction. He felt the angel's tone body underneath him. When he started to notice his own growing arousal, he helped Castiel up. "Not a problem," Dean manage to push out._

"Don't worry about it. We manage to gank all of the freaks so mission accomplished." Dean looked away, his faint blush did not go unnoticed by the angel but unmentioned. Dean looked back at Cas whose blue eyes stared unblinking at him. Dean's eyes flickered down at Castiel's soft pink lips.

"Cas, I…" Dean's voice drifted off as he slowly inched closer to the angel's lips. Any timorous thought left the hunter's head as Castiel met him half way. He let his hand come up and thread them through Cas' dark hair and pulled their lips together.

Their touch was tender, testing the boundaries. Dean melted into the kiss, pulling Castiel closer to him by his waist. The hunter slipped his tongue to Cas' lips, asking for permission. Castiel gladly allowed it, opening is mouth.

A few moments later, Castiel was pushing on Dean's chest, trying to get his attention. "Sorry Cas, if I was pushing it, I- "Dean was silenced by the angels finger on his lips.

"No Dean, look," Cas pointed to the door and windows of the motel room. A bright piercing light peered through the cracks of under the door and through the curtains. A deep rumble cascaded through the room, the boys could feel it underneath them.

Dean swatted his brother's side, "Sammy, wake up." He hit him harder. "Sam! Something fucking weird is going down." Sam turn over and rubbed his eyes. He opened his mouth to throw a snide comment but shot up out of bed as if electrocuted. "What?"

Dean grabbed his angels hand as the glass shattered. A high pitch wale deafened their ears and the light swallowed them up.

Dean groaned loudly. His head pounded like a bell and his face stung like rug burn. He was laid flat against his back sprawled out like starfish. He felt a hand in his, and a body draped against his chest. "Cas, is that you?" Dean asked, his eyes close. "For the love of god if this is Sam."

"Dean. It's I, Castiel." The hunter felt the angel push himself up but keeping a strong grip on their clasped hands. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he got a face full of Cas. "Are you okay Dean?"

Cas brought a hand up to his hunter's face delicately. He ran is hand over the small scraps on the man's face. His eyes glowed a bright blue as he used his grace to heal Dean.

Castiel stood up and helped Dean up on his feet. Dean brushed the dirt on his jeans and took a taste of his surroundings. They were surrounded by dense forest. Forest eerily like purgatory. He would have been more frightened if they weren't standing on, most likely, a back road. But one thing was missing…

"Where's Sam?" Dean twirled around, scanning around for his moose of a brother. "Cas, where's Sam?" Dean's voice panicked. Castiel turn his head to Dean, a uncertain frown worried Dean.

"When, what that was happened, you and I were touching physically so we were transported here together. As for Sam, I do not know where he is."

"Cas, what if he's hurt or captured by dick head angels or demons. I should have protected him better." Before Castiel could interrupt him, wanting to persuade him not to think like that, Dean continued his rant. "What the fuck actually happened anyway? It most likely was a fucking angel but I've been wrong before."

"Isn't god done fucking with us? We've been through hell, apocalypse, purgatory, Lucifer, Death, do I need to keep going? Why do people need to mess up our shit even more? Are you getting all this Cas?"

Dean turned around to look at the angel. His usual far away gaze was masked by a troubled brow and a frown. He was adjacent to Dean, looking away from him. "Cas, are you okay, man?" When his angel didn't answer, he placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Cas?"

Castiel's eyes were flooded with worry. "I can't hear the angels." Cas squared is shoulders to Dean. "I do not understand why we are here or what situation we are in by it is probably best to use the utmost of caution."

"Okay, well, let's get moving because I'm starving." The two boys picked a direction to walk and started on their way. Both didn't know what the future would hold for them but it was never good.


End file.
